


Wyndon Academy- A nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School is called Wyndon academy, dont know how boarding schools or whatever work but we rollin with it boys, gym leaders are teachers!, i still have no idea how to tag my fics but yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wyndon Academy... the most prestigious academy in the nation. What with it’s beautiful school grounds and it’s very clean dormitories.  Sure the fee to get in is expensive but it is definitely worth it.Victor had never gone to school. Period. Nothing to it and he never ever planned on going. He was just going to live a normal life being homeschooled and helping out his parents. Absolutely nothing would change. He was happy his parents were happy so why should it. Yeah right.ORVictor is forced to go to a school and is cryingOh yeah and hop is freaking out
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Masaru | Victor, Hop/Masaru | Victor, I guess bede/victor is one sided, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Minor Leon/Raihan/Piers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Wyndon Academy- A nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I write fan fictions then end up hating them and killing them HOPEFULLY that doesn’t happen to this one  
> Also I cannot write and did not do spell check so yay :,)  
> Also later throughout the story it’ll be revealed that some people have fan clubs and stuff  
> I’m getting all this school information from k dramas and anime’s so don’t @ me   
> Thanks hope you enjoy it!

It was currently 10 am on a Saturday. Victor was eating a nutritious breakfast of cereal. His parents were talking in the kitchen but he didn’t pay them much attention. He was reading a “simple” book about Galar’s history. He liked to feel up to date in his courses. He was on the part about two heroes when his parents walked in.  
“Victor... we need to talk to you.”  
Uh oh that was never a good sign. He closed his book.   
“Yeah...?”  
His parents looked nervous. His dad cleared his throat.  
“Well me and your mother thought it would be a good idea if you... er-a went to a private school. It’s a bit far but we think it would a great opportunity for you after all you’re about to go to college.”  
Victor was silent for about two minutes as he let the words set in. His parents looked at him nervously waiting for his reaction. Then he looked at them his voice really quiet.  
“What happens if I say no? Just curious.”  
“I’m afraid their is no other option. You’re already applied. Like I said however it’s a great opportunity. This is a wonderful private school run by a very prestigious man. It has these really nice dormitories too. You got in with your hard work not money however you should feel honored.”  
“But dad I don’t want to! School is intimidating and the amount of people there! I definitely don’t want to live there and only come back on breaks!”  
His father sighed, obviously he was expecting Victor to argue, “Well Victor we think it’s also not only good for your education but also gator your social skills. You really don’t get out much and this would be a opportunity to do so! Besides I hear your cousin Gloria goes there!”  
Gloria? Who was that again? Wait she was that cousin he hadn’t seen in 5 years or so!  
“Dad I haven’t seen her in like forever what does matter!”  
“Victor there’s so no use arguing.” His mother said “Their really no other alternative we thought about online school but we also think about you and your future honey besides your father and I are getting quite busy to find the time to homeschool you. How about this... I’ll make you a deal, first you go to the school for one full year and if you don’t like it we’ll try online school but don’t think you’re getting away with not going! Who knows you might like it!”  
Victor was quiet for a minute. Their was no use arguing if their was no other way to go. But if we able to drop out that was all right it would just one year and he knew he definitely wasn’t going to like whatever this school was called.   
“You’ve got yourself a deal...”  
If he had known what would happen to him he would’ve put a much better argument because the stuff Victor had in store for him was much worse that just going to a private school.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be most likely slow cause I’m usually tired but I pre wrote some chapters so yay
> 
> Sorry if the chapters are short I’m not really good at writing long long chapters :((
> 
> Also kudos and comments are appreciated ^^  
> It really cheers me up and motivates me


End file.
